Childhood Sweethearts
by Ally Mikayla
Summary: What If? What if Zach and Cammie met when they were younger? What if they were childhood sweethearts? What if both of their sets of parent's were still alive...What If?
1. DisclaimerIntroduction

(A/N: Disclaimer: I do Not own the Gallagher Girl Series, nor did I create the Characters, I am a fan, who just wants to enhance my writting ability, and to Have a little fun with the characters)

What If? What If Zach and Cammie's parents were still alive? What if They met while they were young? Would they still be In Love even at a younger Age? So many if, and, and whys...and This story just might answer them all...

In this story, Zach and Cammie are eight years of age, they're best friends, and most of the characters from the books will also be in this Fan Fic,  
so don't worry, You'll see plently og Bex, Lix, Macey, jonas, Grant, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, Mr. and Mrs. Goode, and of course,  
Zach, and Cammie.

This is only my Second Fan Fic, so Please, be nice, and I'll try to keep things going smoothly...but please just give me.  
a little time, I'm still trying to further my writing Skills.

Thanks!

-Ally Mikayla Brooke 


	2. Chapter 2

:::Cammie's POV:::

It was a bar-b-Que, My Parent's were having a Bar-B-Que, they invited all the Goode's, Which Included Amy, Zach, and Jake.  
(I wasn't sure what Zach's parents names were...So I made Mrs. Goode Name as Amy, and Mr. Goode's name as Jake.) Bex and her Parents, Liz and Her parents, and she even Invited Macey, and her Parents, but of course Macey and her bodygaurd were the only ones to Come, Grant and Jonas had..ever so Nicely Tagged along with Zach. Mum and Dad even Invited Joe Soloman,  
a family Friend.

I was eight years old. And My Godparents were Amy and Jake, and Zach's Godparent's were Rachel, and David(Cammie's Parents)  
Zach and Myself were Best buds. Our Parents were family friends from Way back, and now Zach and I were best friends, like even better than Bex and Myself, which is to say something considering Bex is like a sister to m, but thats beside the Point.

Then a car pulled in the Driveway, It was the Goodes!! I ran out of my house, and toward the Car.

"Zachy!" I yelled, as Zach came running toward me too.

'cammie!" We hugged, then pulled away, when our Parents started laughing, they done this everytime we were together.

Tough I was only 8 both of my paretns were spies, and both of Zch's parents were too, so We heard them perfectly clear while they had a conversation about How cut Zach and I looked togerher.

"Aww, Look at them!" My Mother nearly lept for joy.

"Like two little lovebirds." Mrs. Goode said, smiling.

Both of our Fathers were balling over laughing. "Yeah, but you should Read what Cammie writes in her diary.."  
My Father said, he looked like he could die of laughter.

"You read her diary?" My Mother asked.

"What else is there interesting to read in this house?" My Father countered, my mother simply shrugged.

"Yeah, but have you ever heard Zach, while he talks in his sleep?" Mr. Goode Asked, Zach and I were Both Blushing Now,  
as we walked forward to our parents, Who were...trying to stop laughing, but all failing.

I stuck out my tounge as I waled past my parents and to the Backyard, Zach was still behind me. And as we reached the backyard,  
I turned to Zach.

"So, whatcha Wanna Play Zachy?" I asked my voice innocent.

"Wanna play hide'n'seek Spy style?" Zach Asked.

Hide 'n' seek spy style was like...hid and Seek except if you managed to creep up behind the person that was usppose to be looking for you, you could Flip them, and vice versa, adn even when they did catch you and flip you..It was likely to hurt, though I always went easy on Zachy.

"Okay, But I get to hide first!!" I smiled and ran off, giving him no time to reply.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...I'm coming to Get you Cammie!!" I heard Zach yell, as I hide under my porch, in the backyard, this was my favorite hiding place, no one ever found me, and It was quite down here, I tired to calm my giggles,  
as I saw Zach searching for me through the cracks in the wood...The next thing I knew I was hit, and a hand covered my mouth,  
a big hand, I felt a warm red liquid roling down the side of my face...blood, it was blood...I couldn't help but think the words 'Zachy please help me..' and then, Everything Went Dark...I had officially passed out, and was being Held Hostage by who knows.  
who or what.

(A/n: A lovely reviewer has noted that this could be a little like'the perfect spy coupl' I personally Have read that story, and I had an idea for this story before hadn..but my stroy is going to veer off a little, And its not going to be...like that,  
or at least as much as possible like that...and I'm sorry if this is Short, but I think this is the perfect place for me to leave off.) 


	3. Chapter 3

:::Cammie's POV:::

I didn't realize I was asleep until the Doorbell Rang, startling me a little to much, and being a 8 year old in the middle of a nightmare I did the one thing that was logical I scream and Jumped, falling off the couch. Just a dream...It was just a dream. A scary, realistic Dream, but never the less only a dream.

I knew someone was entering the house, because the door flew open, and by the time I opened my eyes, they were filled with tears,  
but I saw Zachy by side, he sat down beside me while I started to cry.

"Cammie, What s wrong?" He sounded worried for a 8 year old.

"I had a bad dream Zachy.." I mumbled, as I hugged him, through Tears. Zach was my best friend, and he was always there for me when I needed him, even more than my parents sometimes...like this moment in time.

"Cammie, what was it about?" Cammie thought it over a moment, and she said the words slowly..

"You came over...and-And We were playing Hide'N'Sneek." My Voice started to break, so i sniffled, then continued "And I got hit, while Hiding, and they drugged me...and pulled me away." Tears where still streaming down my face, as Zach and I hugged each other "But I wasn't scared of me...I was afraid they would would hurt you Zachy." My raised a shaking hand and whipped a few tears away.

"Cammie.." Zach words were starting to come out, but our Mother's Awwww's Stopped them.

"Awww, aren't they just the cutest little things.." I heard my Mother saying.

"I smell love in the air.." Mrs. Goode said while a smiling grin was still spreaded all over her face.

"Maybe its that perfume you put on every morning, it nearly killed me thins morning on the car ride over here." Mr. Goode walked in talking.

"Oh, You'll get over it, the drive was only 7 minutes." Mrs. Goode said smirking at her husband.

"In Man time, I'm sure it felt like oh...I don't know 7 hours of Hell...Rachel puts me through it all the time." My Father walking in right behind Mr. Goode.

"Excuse me?" My Mother asked, crossing her arms. By now, I had started to laugh at our parents, and so did Zach, though worry was still seen in his young eyes.

"Well Kids, Why don't you go...And bake a cake?" My Mother suggested.

'Bake a cake?" I asked glancing at her

"Why of Course Cameron Darling, I've made dinner and you're father should be outside right now, Bar-B-Queing." My mom turned toward her husband.

"Damn, I knew I was forgetting something..." My Father turned and walked out of the room.

"Ummm, Well...Okay." I said standing up, pulling Zach with me.

"Come On Zachy, lets go make a cake!" My eyes were still a little red, but I had stopped crying.

"Cammie...I don't think it's manly to wear an apron." I was reaching him an Apron, that said 'kiss the cook'.

"Zachy, Stop complaining!!" I whined on, still holding out the apron.

'Fine, But only this once." I smiled to myself in satisfaction, Zachy always caved.

"Yeah!" I jumped up, and kissed him on the cheek, the turned around to start getting the things we'd need for the cake.

Once she'd had all the ingredients set out on the table she turned to Zach "Okay Zachy...we are going to make a cake now!"  
I had always loved making Cakes, and to eat them afterwards of course. Zach had started to crack the eggs and put them in a bowl,  
I put the Mix in, while he bumped in some water. I next grabbed the milk, and put the Oil in, and Now it was time to stir, so we both grabbed an egg beater, and started working in circles I n the bowl, it was hard for two people, we had to keep play fighting over the space.

I Was turning my beater in a clockwise Direction while he turned his in a counterclockwise direction.

"Zachy!! You're taking up to much room."

"I could say the same about you."

I Glared at him, and got a spoon full of mix from the bowl.

"Zachy, you better take that back!"

"make Me." He smirked, and I throw the Mix at him. Only a few seconds later he had me tackled and on the ground, the Bowl had fell down beside us, thank the lord it was plastic. We we're having a kind-of Tickling/pinning each other down Food Fight,  
when our Mothers walked in.

"Zach!"

"Cameron!"

"Cammie?"

The third voice sounded shocked, it was Bex!! Bex had came over, I had totally forgot her, macey, and Liz were spending the night, and sure enough, Macey and Liz were standing her.

"I say we just stick them both in the over at 350." Macey said smiling, Zach and I had to detangle ourselves off from the floor,  
it looked like we'd just been in cake wars.

"Thats the last time I ask you two to make a cake." My mom said, laughing, shaking her head.

"You Two go shower." Mrs. Goode's Voice said throw laughs.

'Fine with me." Zach said grabbing my hand.

"Zach can take a shower in my bathroom, and Cammie in hers." I could tell from the sad look on Zach's face, that'd wasn't what he'd planned on doing. I Giggled.

"Zach you should have a spare change of clothes in your room." Mom said, yes, of course Zach had his room in my house,  
my parents were his God Parents, and Vice Versa, so I also had a room in his house, that s how much we were by each other.

I trudged up the stairs, but Macey was already there, with a hand full of clothes, How did she do that, that fast? But I Didn't say anything, I just took the clothes with a wide smile on face, and walked into the bathroom, and started my shower up,  
Curious to see what on earth Macey could of Picked out for me to wear. 


	4. Chapter 4

:::Cammie's POV::::

I pounced downt he stairs, refreshed and fully clothed. Macey had picked out a Mini Skirt, a white Tank TOp, with a little splatter design in black on it, and a pair of slip-flops, she always Said I'd look better in a laid-back out fit, Though I Really wanted to point out that a skirt wasn't to laid Back, but I knew To keep my Mouth shut, Even for a 8 year old she could be a total Fashino Diva.

"Zachy? Macey? Liz? Bex? Mum? Daddy?" I yelled the names as I ran down the stairs, no one answered, so I tried again,  
as I started to walk around my house looking for everyone.

"Zach? Mum? Dad be-" I stopped, in mid Sentence, as I reached the Kitchen, Everyone was standing near the Island..everyone,  
except, Mr. and Mrs. Goode, and my Father.

"Mummy, Wheres Dad?" I asked, walking up to everyone, their Faces were dull, pale, they looked...emotionless, my mother looked like she was in pain, but being a good Spy, she hide it well, but a child Knows their mother, like I know mine,  
all to well.

"Mom, Wheres Daddy?" No One answered...just silence, Zachy was the next to speak.

"With my Parents."

"Where?"

"Gone."

My Mom said the sentence sentence "On a Mission Darling..."

"Where? What? When will he back?"

"We don't Know."

"What are they doing?"

"Its classified."

"Mom, I want to know where my father is."

My Voice grew, but Cracked when I said the word father...I always hated it when he was gone.

"He...Cammie, No One can repeat this...But...he went on a deadly mission, with Zach's parents...Many have died, trying to do what he is trying to accomplish...Joe went to...it'll be rare if they make it out alive, but if they do, it'll be a great.  
feeling knowing they saved half the human poplulation...thats all I am allowed to tell you."

My Mouth dropped, and I felt blood vanish out of my face...I May never see my father again...and little did I know at the time...I wouldn't...he would die.

"I might lose my Dad?" I asked the words, and Tears started down my face.

"At Least you aren't going to lose Both of your parents." Zach's voice was harsh, and his arms were crossed, I knew he was trying to keep from Crying himself.

"I-I was gave a job Cammie...as a Headmistress at a school, Now, You are to Young to begin going there, but We will live in a small town in Roseville, Virgina, macey, Bex, and Liz, are coming too." My Mother tried to force a smile.

"What about Zachy?"

My Mother paused, and cleared her throat. "Well, the school you will attend when your of age, which is tweleve is a school for spies, and...a all girls School...Zach will go to Boston and...live with a Foster Family, until of age, which is still tweleve....and upon that time, he will start an All Boys School, BlackThorne Academy."

My Mom finished, and my voice...seemed to disappear.

"Za-" I walked over to him, going to give him a hug, But He raised, and walked out of the room.

"Camareon, Things aren't going to change." Was his last words to me...No Good-Byes, just the Hard truth, and All I could do was remind myself It was the Truth, I couldn't change it...and like they say, the truth will stand, when the world on fire,  
but in this Case..My World is just falling apart...quickly. Things changed...in a blink of an eye, and I had no say so,  
all I could do was sit back, and watch, my family fall apart, my best friend leave, and my world, go from utterly perfect, to utterly inescapable.

Another tear feel down my cheek, I ignored it, and wuickly wipped it away, with the back of my hand, turning back to my Mother or other Friends for support.

"Cameron, go Back, we leave tonight, others have alreayd been sent to go a pack Liz, Bex's, and macey's Clothes. No wonder Macey wasn't in sight..she must of went with Them, I hadn't really noticed her absence till now.

My Shoulders Slupped, I turn toward the stairs, and started heading up them, Tears rolling down my face, wordless sobs,  
coming from my Chest, I couldn't help but cry, who wouldn't at a time like this? Only a cold Hearted Bitch wouldn't.  
Bex Grabbed my bag, and started to pack it full of clothes, without saying a word, while Liz started to pack up my books,  
and laptop, I just sat on my bed...Dazed out.

Hours had passed, and my room now looked bare, like there was no life, kind-of the way I felt...when my mother appeared at the door. "Cammie...its time to leave." I couldn't understand why we needed to leave so soon, but a limo was outside waiting,  
and I had no choice, I heaved myself up off my bed, and trudged down the stairs, to the Limo, plopping down inside,  
my friends on each side of me, and Macey had returned...My Life could officialy be Hell. I couldn't cry anymore, my face was puffy and Red, and painless tears were pouring down my face, I couldn't help how I felt, I no longer had my Zachy,  
or my father...all I had was myself, and my friends, and my mother...and No matter how much I tried to make my pain go away...I knew it was real, I knew this wasn't a dream, I knew this was much, Much worse than my dream, and deep inside,  
I Knew I wouldn't wake up in Zachy's Arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

(((A/N: Sorry, I know the Gammer and Spelling are probaly not the best in the world, ut I got a new laptop,and I've just been to busy to get Microsoft word, or the other types of writing programs on it, so I just use Notepad, and those of you who use notepad Know, they have no grammer and spelling check....so please, Just Bare with me. And becuase of so many people wanting to see Zach and Cammie being Older...I'm going to try to make it happen, and maybe throw something in Zach's POV in there....who knows. And on a closing Note, I'm SO happy you all enjoy my stories, and I promise to try to keep it interesting! P.S. I had to stop writing for my other story, the other day, dure to writers block, but I should pick it back up in the next few days:)))

:::Cammie's POV:::

~*~*~*~*~* Nine Years Later *~*~*~*~*~

I can't honestly tell you that anything has Chnaged in my life, since the time I was seven, but I can tell you what made me think of that time in my Life. I was sitting in CoverOps, waiting for mr. SOloman to finish a speech about the only person who is safe enough to trust is yourself, and even then be careful...Or something along that Line, (Like I really Cared..or payed attnetion) when my Mother, A.K.A. Headmistress Morgan interrupted him. Her face was red, and puffy, anyone who saw would of just though she was sick, no one would of ever thought that my Mom, could ever cry, it was like a sight of a fallen Angel, but being her daughter, I saw It, I knew, something was wrong...I knew, from the bottom of my heart, that only one thing could hurt her this bad...Dad.

"Cammie Darling, May I speak with you." She shot a glance at Mr. SOloman, and they looked at each other for a few seconds,  
At first I thought They were like...I don't Know...Talking to each other with their Eyes, Which actually was what they were doing. I saw mr. SOloman take a step back, and grip his desk Chair, the Chair, no one ever saw him sit in, and then he looked at me.

Clearing his throat he said "Miss. Morgan...You are excused from the Rest of your CLasses for the rest of the day." I stood up slowly, my legs feeling...weird, like I couldn't use them, Grabbing my books, I headed toward my Mother, past Mr. Soloman.

"Mom wh-" She cut me off.

"Your Father...and your Godparents(Zach's Parents) Had...an accident on the mission....and...they found Zach's parent's Body,  
But your fathers is still missng, they're sure he's dead though."

Her words had caught me off gaurd, not about my father Dying I knew that was coming..so the tears roling down my cheeks once more were no suprise, everyone knew family and friends was my only weakness, seeing them hurt was the only thing that could hurt me, but hearing about Zach, and his parents, I suddenly wanted to help him...But...I couldn't theres no way I could, So I just cried harder, No longer aware of the students who saw me as I passed their rooms, as I headed to my Mother's office I just cried, I was useless...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I Can't really tell you why I thought of that flashback...Maybe it was becuase of something that The Headmistress(my Mother)  
said, and it had regestered to my Sub COnscious...Or Maybe just maybe it could have to deal with the fact that ever since that Night at my house, when we were like...8 I tried to comfort Zach, and he just left....and Now, my Mother was saying something about him coming back?  
Whoa, WHoa, WHoa.....that is not the type of information you tell a pissed PMSing girl, and expect no reaction! Zach...Me.  
Back...Gallagher academy...Seriously where they trying to kill off the human race?!?!

"Mom wh-" I got as far in the setence as I did last time.

"Well, I was Zach's Godmother...and so...he has no where else to go...and since he's a Blackthorne boy...well.."  
My Mom cleared her throat, and I knew this wouldn't be a good ending to her sentence...I knew I would Not like what was about to come..

"And...so...Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women...and Blackthorne Academy for Excdeptional young men...will be ..." She paused. "Will be coming together to for one school...named GallyBlack Academy for Exceptional Young students.

"What-" I fought to find my voice.

"No..No...Mom..Please..Don't."

"This isn't your decision, it's done."

"Done?"

"Yes."

"Wait, Done...as in...already stated in paper... or done as in...he's already here?"

"The second one Cameron."

"It's Cammie."

I Didn't know who's voice it was, but it was a Male's and I turned to face the voice, and boy, leaning against my mom's back wall, I hadn't noitced him there before.

My Mom COughed, and cleared her throat "Zach, she gets called Cammie."

Zach smirked "Of Course Mrs. Morgan."

Oh. My. God. Zach? As in Zachary Goode? was right there, and he heard everything I said...Holy SHit, how could this be happening?  
Did I ever get a say in my life? I stood there, my mouth felt like it could touch the floor, and Zach stood there smiling.  
Once I composed myself, I crossed my arms, and glared at him. I had to admit though, the TIme hadbeen good to him...he was extremly Hot, with his Blonde Hair, Slim Body, Toned, but not over toned, he was tall, but what stood out the most, was his piercing Emerald Eyes..they were...beauiful, though I would soooo..never ever say that outloud.

"Hello Zach." my voice was Hard, and cold. I couldn't help it, I did Miss him, but since that one night, he'd hurt me,  
and I sure as Hell wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Camer- Cammie." Zach smiled, and winked at my mother. God, I hated him, I hated him so Much, So, So, Much. I waved a half way, and headed for the door, opening it, and storming out, back toward CoverOps, just trying to ignore him when my Mother yelled behind me.

"Cammie, you and Zach have the same schedule, I expect you to show him around, the whole school." My Mother's voice was lower when she finished the sentence, but that was just becuase I was getting farther from her, Knwoing Zach was two steps behind me.

"So ca-" He started, but I turned on my heel, Knowing I should be nice, after all the dude just found out his Parents had died, But I was just to mad.

"Listen here Zachary, I don't want any smart remarks from you, or any kind of Jokes, this is my School, and You are a guest, so live like one, and mind your manners." I hissed the words through clenched teeth.

"Right, of Course...no funny stuff Gallagher Girl." Zach smirked, I fumed, and continued on back to CoverOps, then i occured,  
WHoa, Mr. SOloman said he'd get me out of all the class'...ha...I had no classes...Instead I had Zach. Great. Now I am looking forward to Mr. M's speech's, and learning how to kill a man with just a straw. I sighed stopping in the middle of the hall,  
Zach running into me. "Oww...Damn." He stepped on my heel, and I started to fumble Over, until he caught my arm.

"Zach will you please start paying attention?"

He smiled, and helped me back up straight, and did what looked like a salute "Ay'Ya Captain." Damn, I knew it'd be a long day...a very...very... long day. I shook my head, taking an inward breath trying to calm myself, I knew Zach had outgrown his Nick-name..Zachy,  
But if he was going to call me Gallagher Girl, I was going to fight back, and it was going to be humilating.

"Come On Zachy, after all you do need a tour..." I Smirked, and began down the Hall to my Right, We would start in the caferteria, then to dinning hall, the room's, the classe's, P.E. Barn, and the library, and bathrooms....and then, the secret passaways, that hardly anyone knew about, actually, I think I was the only one to know about them, but I wanted someone to share it with....even if it was...Zach. As I turned, I could nearly see his smirk wipped off his face at the old nickname,  
and that made it all that more enjoyable.

((((A/N: Okay...So what do you think?!)))) 


	6. Chapter 6

:::Zach's POV:::

Ever since that night at Cammie's my life has been...well, in one word, Hell. I didn't have my Parents, my best friend,  
or my Godparents...I had stupid non-spy foster parents. Yes, Life was Hell. So naturally I was excited when I got a call from Mrs. Morgan, and about me moving to the Gallagher Academy, along with other Blackthorne Boys, but...when I found out the reason why, I wasn't to happy.

You See, my Parents went on a mission with Cammie's father, the Mission was classified, but we knew it was deadly. and one night, they found my parents Bodies, and clarified them Dead, as for Cammie's father, they're sure he's dead, they just haven't quite located his body yet.

I had tried to Contact Cammie over the course of 9 years, but non of that was possible, Blackthorne academy was...well,  
had very strict rules, and they're rules, were hardly broken. So it was natural upon my arrival to the Gallagher Academy,  
newly named Gallythorne, due to the two schools merging, I had expected Cammie to be excited, but obviously she was still hurt about...well, about me giving her the cold shoulder that night when we both needed it the most, when we were..8. That night I was hurt, I had No One, and I felt like crying, so the logical answer to an 8 year old was to not show any emotions and just leave, not letting anyone in. I knew that Cammie seeing me cry, would hurt her, it was one of the only things that would hurt her, she was strong, her only weakness was caring for family and friends, I knew seeing me cry would make her sad, and feel weak, and all I wanted to do was try to make this the least painful situation it could be, so I just left.

I Sighed shaking my head, I knew it was a bad move, and I knew it might of seemed heartless, but I was really just trying to help her, but clueless Cammie never knew, she never knew how much I cared for her, How much...I loved her. I guess a clean break was the best way to go though..

I Guess I should of saw all her...snappiness coming. But Of Course I didn't. Cammie had just walked through her mother's office doors, and I saw leaning against the back wall looking at Pictures on Rachel's Desk, from across the room, one of Cammie on a Mission, one of Cammie, Her, and Mr. Morgan....and one of when Cammie was 5, with me. I quickly adverted my gaze,  
and set my jaw, looking around for something else, luckily I didn't have much time to settle my eyes on something else, becuase Cammie's Voice broke the silence as the door opened.

"Mom Wh-" Cammie's Voice sounded kind-of Pissed, and kind-of Shocked.

"Well, I was Zach's Godmother...and so...he has no where else to go...and since he's a Blackthorne boy...well.." Mrs. Morgan Cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable, But Continued on...

And...so...Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women...and Blackthorne Academy for Exceptional young men...will be ..." She paused. "Will be coming together to for one school...named GallyBlack Academy for Exceptional Young students."

Even by just looking at Cammie's Back, I could see her chin Drop...Ahhhh, my same old Cammie, nothing had changed obviously,  
besides the fact she didn't want to see me.

"What-" Cammie tried to talk, but somehow she couldn't find her voice, this caused me to smirk, even bigger of course.

"No..No...Mom..Please..Don't."

"This isn't your decision, it's done."

"Done?"

"Yes."

I knew I had to make my entrance sometime soon, before Cammie Passed out, because by the looks of it, she probaly could,  
but I just leaned against the wall, watching silently from the back of the room, not interupting...this....mother/daughter moment.

"Wait, Done...as in...already stated in paper... or done as in...he's already here?"

A question, thats what I needed, now I could make my entrance. I smirked, and took a step forward, heaving myself off the wood wall.

"The second one Cameron." Her name rolled right off my tounge,and I smirked, as she turned slowly toward me.

"It's Cammie." She obviously didn't know I was yet, after all, who could blame her? I mean after all we haven't seen each other in like what....9 years maybe? But as reality slowly started to kick in, her face turned deathly pale, then crimson red, all the while I just smirk, though all the while was really just 2 seconds. Then Cammie's mother interjected. Coughing then clearing her throat, obviously sensing the tension.

"Zach, she gets called Cammie."

"Of course, Mrs. Morgan." I relied in a poliet voice, my smirk tranferring into an innocent smile. I didn't really know what to do...seeing Cammie now...I just...Maybe I wanted to hug her, maybe I wanted to leave, maybe I wanted to comfort her about the information she just heard...I didn't know what I wanted to do, so I just stood there, looking at her, until her voice broke the silence.

"Hello Zach." Were her simple words, her voice was...harsh, and I knew I was in trouble with Cammie...but of course a good spy never let their emotions show...so I didn't let mine. Instead I just replied.

"Camer- Cammie." I slipped up on purpose, knowing it would just gnaw at her nerves a little more. I winked at her mother,  
indicating, I caught my mistake, Mrs. Morgan just smiled. After a few more long seconds, Cammie didn't bother with small talk anymore, she just stormed out of the room,and when I say stormed I mean stormed, she even knock over a picture on her mother's desk, not even noticing. I caught it on my way out the door, I was instructed to follow Cammie, headmistress' orders.  
And of course this didn't bother me one bit.

"Cammie, you and Zach have the same schedule, I expect you to show him around, the whole school." Her mother's words were light, barely audioable, but they echoed faintly through the halls, right about now, the other boys were probaly being inrouduced, to the girls, and learning their Schudeles.

I walked behind her a little bit, until I finally attempted to make small talk.

"So ca-" I started my sentence, but never quite got to finish, because Cammie was already fuming, and when she turned on her heel...and her next words blew up in my face.

"Listen here Zachary, I don't want any smart remarks from you, or any kind of Jokes, this is my School, and You are a guest, so live like one, and mind your manners." Her jaw was set, and it was almost like she hissed the words, it was a little scary, but I'd never tell her that. So I hide behind my wall of sarcasm.

"Right, of Course...no funny stuff Gallagher Girl." I smirked, She fumed...so I just waited for her reply, I barely noticed,  
we were walking again. Until Cammie stopped in the middle of the hall, and I bumped into her, she started to fumble over,  
and probaly would of fell over if I wouldn't of caught her arm. I'd been so long since I touched her, Hugged her, it almost hurt to touch her now, to think of the past, to think how happy we use to be. But like always her voice broke through the silence.

"Zach will you please start paying attention?"

I helped her up straight, then stuck both of my hands in my Pockets, and just smiled, no smirk, until I saluted, and Said,  
"Ay'Ya Captain." That s when my ever so famous Smirk came along. The school was in for one Hell of a year, after all, Cammie's parents were one of the Best Spy Couple s Ever, and so were mine. Their Kids use to have thing for each other, then after nine years, were reunited, after my Parents and her father died. Talk about lost time...and Hostile Feelings.  
Things were going to be..beyound interesting, for everyone.

"Come On Zachy, after all you do need a tour..." Cammie's words were a taunt, and she said them with a smirk on her face,  
I knew this was Payback. And Now, we were in a war.... Zachy...the name, the Nick Name, I haven't heard it in a while, and I was young when it was gave to me, if anyone heard it now, I'd be...well...dead. Not literally, but just really embarrassing,  
I'd really have to have a talk with Cammie about that...after while, when we're on better terms.

:::CAMMIE'S POV:::

Okay, SO seriously, I think I might go insane! We're only 30 minutes into this tour, and Zach already has me...well, he has me...going crazy. I no longer felt like I belonged in a school for Spies, i think I would much better be suited for an insane asylum.

"So...How many girls are in this school?" Zach asked, yet another totally random, totally irrelevant, totally random question!

"one Hundred and four."

"Including yourself, or not including."

"Including."

"Oh, Okay, cool, so I have a wide variety of girls." I didn't need to turn around to see him smirking. To be honest, that kind-of hurt...I didn't know why, and I didn't want it to hurt...trust me. But for some reason...it hit me..hard. I just supposed it was because he was my first...and only crush, and the first day I have seen him in nine years, and he's already talking about hitting on other girls.

"Okay, Well, our tour is done, you've seen ever inch of the Gallaghe-Gallyblack Academy." I said, which was totally a lie,  
he didn't see any of the secret passageways.

"UmmHumm, what about the Passageways?" What?! How the Hell did he know about that? Over th years did he devolpe some kind of Physic Ablity?

"How did you know about them?" I asked.

"I Didn't, i just guessed, a place like this would of had them, but I didn't know completely for sure...until you blew you're cover asking me that question." (That would sooo totally be like Zach, Wouldn't it? lol) Zach smirked, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Fine...I'll show you the passageways, just...don't tell anyone." I whispered the words, looking up at Zach to make sure, he wasn't going to try to lie.

"Would I ever do that to you, Gallagher Girl?" He asked the question, it sounded rhetorical, but I answered anyway.

"I don't Know." I shrugged, looking down, then started to walk to my favorite passageway, it was a tight fit though, and no one else even knew about it, no one! Well. No one until now. I pulled a statue out of the way, and slipped down through the floorboards,  
the statue had covered up a door on the floor that lead down.

My feet hit the ground, and I quickly moved out of the way, while Zach jumped in, landing perfectly, and gracefully. I felt Zach walking behind me, this passageway could take you to any room in the Academy, though like I said it was a tight fit, and in some places it came to a dead end. I jumped, when I felt Zach's Hand on my shoulder.

"Cammie." His voice was gentle, and it almost wanted to make me shiver, but his hand on my shoulder, still....some how,  
had a safe feeling...a calming feeling...I didn't know why, but Zach had always had that affect on me.

I turned slowly, to face him, the turn was tight, but I done it, I looked up at his Green eyes, not saying anything.

"Cammie.." He began again, his voice quiet "You really don't trust me." I thought that was suppose to be a question,  
but it was more like stating a simple fact. I shook my head, slightly, and fidgeted with the hem on the bottom of my shirt,  
as Zach moved closer.

"Zach. Can...Can I ask you...something, other than this question?" I saw Zach's face fumble with a small smile.

"Sure." Was his simple word.

"Why..Why.." I was stuttering. Sometime I haven't done in years! What kind-of effect did this boy have on me? "Why...That,  
night..we found out about our parents leaving...why did you just...leave?" My Voice cracked, but I fought with the tears to keep them inside, to keep them from betraying my pride.

"Cammie..I didn't do it to hurt you...I just...I.." It seemed to be like I wasn't the only one tripping over words. "I knew it'd only hurt you more, if you saw me hurt, crying, and...you couldn't do anything about it...I just...I never wanted you to hurt more than you had to." His voice was quiet, honest, I knew he meant the words. But something I didn't know was that my tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Zach embraced me in a hug, as I buried my face into his chest, quietly crying, I knew his words were true. And to be honest,  
that would of hurt 10x's worse. It was nice to know, all Zach was doing was trying to protect me.

"I've missed you." Zach stated simply still hugging me.

"I've missed you to Zachy." I smiled, lightly at the word, while Zach chuckled a little.

"Yeah...about that...You know that is going to be pretty embarrassing to be called." I made a little pouty Face, and looked up at him.

"So I can't call you Zachy?" Zach laughed, I always use to pout, and so totally get my way when we were younger.

"Of Course you can, Cam." And by the sounds of it...i still got my way.

"You know...I still remember the last night I came over to your house...I found you in the middle of a nightmare." Zach shook his head, almost in disbelief, and as for me...my tears had stopped, though I was still leaning into him.

"Yeah...You never did fail to come to my rescue." I smiled at the truth, he always did, back then...maybe things won't be to different.

Zach smirked "Aww..Now you see, you could of Called me something like you Knight in shinning armor, but instead...I got Zachy.." He shook his head in Mock sadness. "Now...that's just wrong." I laughed, holding on to my side, I was nearly doubled over in laughter, while Zach still had disbelief on his face.

"You know, I don't see whats so funny..."

I Was laughing to hard to even reply. And the next two hours just went one like that...laughing, and joking about old times,  
and teasing each other, catching up. We somehow ended up on the floor, Zach leaning against the wall, and me laying down,  
with my head in his lap, as he gently stroked my hair. I had to admit it was nice to have my best friend Back. Though...Did I feel more for him?

I never got my answer to this question, because above us, footsteps sounded, indicating that the school day was over,  
and it was time for us to go...and socialize before dinner, for me to meet Zach's friends and Vice versa...Okay, well Zach had so totally already knew my friends..but I didn't know his, so...I was nervous out of my mind, though I so totally had no reason to be.

(((A/N: I know updating has been slow...but...I've had a lot to do, With moving and all, and my old Computer Crashing,  
Who knew moving in Real life was so...complicated? gahhh...Anyway, I'm doing my best to keep things rolling, but if you guys want to see something happen with Cammie and Zach, let me know! Adn Also, I tried to do things from Zach's POV,  
tell me if you want to see more of that too! And on a closing note, my other story....hasn't been updated in a week, and i truely don't know if I should COntinue it, so If you think I should, let me know, becuase otherwards, I'm jsut going to drop it,and start a new story...which I still might do, if I had...ideas...So Message me if you have an Ideas!!)))) 


	7. Chapter 7

:::Zach's POV:::

My plan was to just drive Cammie's insane, and by the looks of it, I think I was doing that job pretty thoroughly. She looked like she could crack any seconds, and we were only 30 minutes into the tour. I wanted to just burst out in laughter, but I kind-of figured, that might...ruin my plan, so I keep my mouth shut, and just smirked. I kept asking all these,  
Random, unnecessary question, that I knew would piss Cammie off.

"So...How many girls are in this school?" I Asked totally out of the blue.

"one Hundred and four." Cammie replied her voice sounded strained, but also...bored.

"Including yourself, or not including." I went on, trying to press my buttons a little bit further...

"Including."

Okay, she so wasn't cracking yet and she didn't stop answering the questions...so apperetnly I wasn't aggravating enough.  
But thats fine...I'll just dig deeper, I smirked to myself, as I said the next words...the Words that I knew would hurt.  
"Oh, Okay, cool, so I have a wide variety of girls." I couldn't see Cammie's Reaction, because frankly the back of her head didn't really change much. But I knew the words weren't true...I wouldn't go after any other girls, even though I'm sure they'd want me. I really wouldn't even pay attention to any other girls, because the one I truly Cared about was Cammie. I've always had, and I always will.

"Okay, Well, our tour is done, you've seen ever inch of the Gallaghe-Gallyblack Academy." She caught herself while saying the name...that would take some getting used to...Gallyblack? Odd name isn't it...Blackthorne sounded so much cooler.  
But I didn't want to depart ways with Cammie yet, so I made a lucky Guess, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind..

"UmmHumm, what about the Secret Passageways?" I asked skeptically, looking at her, I say her eyes widen a little bit. And mentally laughed, I bet she thinks I have some weird...ability that I've devolped over years. Ahhh, thats my Cammie, my Creative Cammie.

"How did you know about them?" She asked Wairly.

"I Didn't, i just guessed, a place like this would of had them, but I didn't know completely for sure...until you blew you're cover asking me that question." I let go of my whole...Physic Fascade, and just told her the truth, I knew it'd make.  
her feel less smart...which she so totally wasn't, but I just...didn't feel like lying.

"Okay, Fine...I'll show you the passageways, just...don't tell anyone." She whispered in a light voice.

"Would I ever do that to you, Gallagher Girl?" The question was serious, and I meant it. She should Know, I would never do that to her. She would remember like we were when we were young right? She'd remember when we were trustworthy? She would truly know I wasn't that kind-of person...

"I don't Know." Her voice, was small, and she was looking down. I don't know what hurt me more, the words, or the fact that I knew she meant them. Either way, I was hurt, and I didn't plan on telling her, but what Cammie thought of me...meant a lot...and...I really did...I-I I honestly don't know what I feel for Cammie. She's my best friend, and always had been.  
but I'm scared...what if...just...maybe I start feeling more for her. Well, obviously, I can't let that happen, now can I?  
She doesn't even think I'm trustworthy...I'm pathetic. I was thinking over to many thing, that I didn't really notice where she was leading me until we came upon the first passageway Cammie was to show me. She moved a statue that looked at least 200 pounds, Damn, she was strong, but I guess that was only expected. Then she slipped down into the hole in the ground, underneath the Statue, there was door she opened just before hand though.

When I heard her feet hit the ground, I slowly lowered myself down into the hole, then let go, falling on my feet, in a clean cut way, I still hadn't said a thing since her last words....the words, that kept echoing through my mind.I faintly reliezed that the passageway was a pretty tight fit.

After a few minutes of playing following the leader(Not literally guys) I couldn't take the silence any longer...I didn't like the silence, and the tension that hung between us.

"Cammie.." My voice was barely audioable even to a spy...i wasn't sure how I'd Phrase the next words. I Placed a hand on her shoulder. Then she turned to face me, it was a tight turn, but Cammie managed...she always seemed to manage, her eyes met mine.

"You really don't trust me?" I worked to keep my voice emotionless though the pain was apperent. Cammie was fidgeting,  
and messing around the bottom of her shirt, I only knew this because as I spy, we had to learn how to read Body Languages and to pay attention..,and I knew Cammie was nervous. Then she shook her head... She truly Didn't trust me. So much for getting off on the right foot.

I took a step closer to her as she asked the next question.

"Zach. Can...Can I ask you...something, other than this question?"

I fought for a smile, then managed a reply "Sure."

"Why..Why.." Cammie was stuttering a bit. "Why...That, night..we found out about our parents leaving...why did you just ...leave?"

Her voice cracked a bit, but I tried to ignore it..and say my reply...clearly, without my Voice cracking or any stuttering,  
which, didn't work at all...

"Cammie..I didn't do it to hurt you...I just...I.." It seemed to be like I wasn't the only one tripping over words. "I knew it'd only hurt you more, if you saw me hurt, crying, and...you couldn't do anything about it...I just...I never wanted you to hurt more than you had to." It was the truth, and my Voice didn't Mock, have sarcasm, or was even a little funny,  
It was the truth, and I meant ever word of it. I saw glistening tears rolling down Cammie's cheek's, I fought the urge to wipe them away, and just pulled her in for a hug, something that hadn't happened in a long time, It felt...good, nice, safe.  
Cammie was still crying into my chest, and I didn't mind, it'd been years since I last comforted her, and now that we're back...reunited, that's what I''ll so again...always.

"I've missed you." My Words were unexpected, like...I had some kind-of truth potion in me....But that didn't bother me,  
because, it was only the truth.

"I've missed you to Zachy." I chuckled at the word, and cammie started to smile, so I took the next chance I could get to lighten the moment.

"Yeah...about that...You know that is going to be pretty embarrassing to be called." Cammie was giving me a pouty look,  
I knew that look, it was a look I use to always get, a look I could never resist.

"So I can't call you Zachy?" She asked the sentence innocently.

"Of Course you can, Cam." I didn't know where that came from, to any other person I would of said Hell no, and been on my merry way...but to Cam, it was always an unexpected reply.

"You know...I still remember the last night I came over to your house...I found you in the middle of a nightmare."  
I was now shaking my head in disbelief, Boy...did I have great timing back then. I reliezed Cammie's tears had stopped now,  
and that she was just leaning into me, I kind-of liked the thought of her feeling safe with me now, and that she just wanted to be near me...for me, as my friend.

"Yeah...You never did fail to come to my rescue." I didn't think that, okay...well, maybe a little, but like I said before,  
I just had Great timing.

I took my chance to act jokingly, and I smirked, "Aww..Now you see, you could of Called me something like you Knight in shinning armor, but instead...I got Zachy.." I shook my head in mock Sadness. "Now...that's just wrong." Though the end of my sentence was overlapped, with Cammie's Laughter. She was nearly doubled over in laughter! Okay...and I thought being called Zachy was bad. This was Worse!  
I seriously didn't see what was so funny, and I had disbelief on my face.

"You know, I don't see whats so funny..." I said, waiting for her, reply, which never came! She couldn't reply, she was laughing so hard!!

After a while, about 2 hours, Cammie and I had been talking, and catching up. And somehow I managed to find myself sitting on the floor, leaning aganist the wall, with Cammie's Head resting in my lap, as I stroked her hair gently. And thats when I knew...I knew, I felt more for Cammie than just...friend Love... I may have neough courage to be a spy..but do I have enough Courage to fall in Love?

::::Cammie's POV:

"And Finally...this is Grant. Zach motioned to the boy standing in front of us. He'd just got through introducing me to his three best friends, Jonas, Nick, and Grant. Grant seemed like the annoying one, But I didn't say anything, figuring,  
It'd be better to keep my mouth shut for the time being.

It was very nice to meet all of you. I smiled, but didn t hold out my hand, I stayed by Zach s side, with his arm around me., barely even noticing when Macey came up, only her words even told me she was still alive.

Whoa!! Someone get an oven! He screamed mockingly, before looking us over. Oh, Wait, never mind, I m sorry, It s just the last time I saw you together I remember you both being....covered in Cake Batter.

I laughed, while Zach shook his head, Damn She remembers that?

Who Couldn t? Bex s voice broke in, she appeared, right behind Macey, with Liz at her side.

If you two really were backed at 350 for about 23 minutes, you d probably be the best French Vanilla cake I ve ever ate. Liz said, giggling.

Ummm..Thanks? I said, arching an eyebrow, but laughing a little bit I m not sure if that was a compliment or if you re just really hungry..

We all broke into laughter, except Grant, Nick and, Jonas.

Umm, Well, Now that I think about it we really should get going to the Dining room. I Said finally, turning toward the Dining room, Dinner was going to start in about 13 minutes and 21 seconds. I knew that, only because of my spy instinct.

Sounds good to me Cammie. Zach said simply, but Grant started to talk before Zach even finished his sentence.

"You two aren t going to be .love birds are you? Grant sounded a little worried, I laughed, and turned to look at Grant. I pinched his cheek.

Oh Don t worry. you re irrestiable too, I m Sure Bex would love to get to know you. I smirked, then answered his question.

And that s a no.

No? Zach asked.

No. No.

Okay, Okay we get it lets just get some food. Macey said, turning and walking down the hallway, her 2 inch high heels,  
making a pattern against the floor as she walked. Everyone followed behind, either laughing our heads off, or drifting off into our own seprate coversations. I no longer thought this year was going to be bad I knew this year was going to be interesting some ways in a bad way, some in a great way, all I could do was sit back, and watch, as the pieces fall into place, just following my yellow brick road. After all don t they always say, sometimes good things fall apart so better can fall together? So doesn t that also apply to me? I couldn t honestly answer that Question All I could do, was It did. 


	8. Chapter 8

::: AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!:::

Okay, so heres the Deal Everyone...I've finally got settled into my new House, and everything is going smoothly, so I'm finding out a way to manage my Time, and keep the Updates coming. More good news is that I got my new computer up and running too, so now I have Microsoft Words....So say bye-Bye to spelling mistakes. AND(Yes, there is MORE good news) I now have a beta, so Grammer will also be Improved.

Now, for my Story,Childhood Sweethearts, I know whats going to happen, but as for my Other story...I'm not really sure yet, but I hope to pick that story back up, really, really soon. Just keep on rading..and just give me a little time.  
And a Thank-You to all the readers that have stuck with me, through everything.

-Ally Mikayla 


End file.
